Problem: If $x \oslash y = xy+4x-y$ and $x \dagger y = x+8y$, find $(-1 \oslash 5) \dagger 6$.
Solution: First, find $-1 \oslash 5$ $ -1 \oslash 5 = -5+(4)(-1)-5$ $ \hphantom{-1 \oslash 5} = -14$ Now, find $-14 \dagger 6$ $ -14 \dagger 6 = -14+(8)(6)$ $ \hphantom{-14 \dagger 6} = 34$.